The Studio (BatimxTawog crossover)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: After stumbling across a strange abandoned building online, Gumball and Darwin decide to step inside Joey Drew Studios, and see what's inside. But what they find isn't what they expected. With ink demons, searchers, angels and more, will the two manage to escape?
1. Welcome to the studio!

**Yes folks, I made this a real crossover. You're welcome!**

 **So this might sound like a weird story to you, and yes, that sounds reasonable.**

 **BUT THIS IS NOT LIKE ONE OF THOSE OTHER WEIRD CROSSOVER FANFICS OKAY?**

 **Sorry, I had to put that out.**

 **There is no weird plot story things. It is just a simple story idea.**

 **Also.. I know that this crossover would be technically impossible.. But.. Whatever.**

 **Okay hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you learned about this place online?"

Gumball and Darwin Watterson, a blue cat and an orange goldfish with legs, looked ahead at a creepy abandoned looking building, with the words 'Joey Drew Studios' engraved in the sign, the letters fading from old age.

"Yep! Legend has it that the people who used to work here, _never left._ " Gumball replied, with a bit of excitement on his face.

"So you want to go inside a dirty dusty, old, abandoned building _just_ to see if that legend is true. Yeah.. Count me out."

Gumball now had a frown.

"Oh come on Darwin! It's not like anyone's going to stop us or anything." He said, trying to convince him to come.

Darwin sighed, and finally gave in.

"Fine.. But don't say I didn't warn you."

The two opened the door, and took a look inside the old building.

"Yep. This looks dangerous."

"Will you stop that?!"

Stepping inside, the door shut, trapping them inside, them being unaware of that.

"Wow.. It feels like we traveled back in time or something.." Darwin said, as he looked at old posters on the wall.

Gumball did the same, with a curious, yet excited look on his face, as he read some of the posters' words.

"Bendy? Geez that sounds just as weird as my name.."

They continued to look around, looking at old animation desks and posters.

"I don't see any 'legend' people around here.. Lets just-"

The two froze in their tracks, as they had a look of horror on their face.

A cartoon like wolf was strapped to a table, a gaping hole in its chest and X's for eyes.

"W.. What the..."

Trying to ignore this, they went into another room, which looked huge and wide.

"Hm.. I wonder what this does.."

Gumball pulled a lever, which was on the wall near him.

They watched in amazement, as a large machine began to rise out of a large hole, and stop in the air.

"Wow.. It looks huge.." Darwin had a look of amazement in his eyes, surprised by the massive machine.

"Come on. Let's see what other cool stuff there is!"

They stepped into another room, which had six pedestals on them, with frames of random items in front of each one.

"What do you think these things were for back then?" Gumball asked, as he looked at one of them.

Darwin shrugged, not really certain.

They noticed a 'pressure' valve, which had the words 'no pressure' on it.

Soon after a while, the two were getting bored, since they looked in every room now.

"Ugh.. This is getting boring- Wait.. What's that?.."

Gumball noticed a weird paper floating in the air, which read to find 'all six items of the plaques on the walls'

"Oh look something less boring."

They began to search for those supposed objects, finding each one in random spots around the building.

"Okay, that should be the sixth one. Time to fufill that paper thing." Gumball said, as he was carrying some in his hands.

Arriving at the pedestal room, they placed the objects down, matching each picture on the wall.

Waiting a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of time-"

Gumball was cut off by the sound of the valve, which was now ready.

"Uh.. Okay.. Guess that's a thing now.."

Darwin looked at the valve as well, with some curiosity on his face.

"Maybe it's some kind of puzzle.."

They noticed a wheel over at the wall, which looked connected to the piece.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?.." Darwin asked, with a bit of concern.

"I'm sure it's fine. I mean, maybe we'll get a reward for this!"

Gumball turned the wheel, and the pipes on the walls began to flow with ink.

"Okay.. Now what did that do.."

They wandered the halls, trying to figure out what to do now.

Noticing the room that held the main machine, they had a look of confusion, seeing that boards were now covering the entrance.

"Those weren't there before.." Gumball had a look of worry.

"Hello? Is somebody in here?.."

Getting closer to the entrance, they started to hear sounds of machinery, gears turning and shifting around.

Suddenly, a black inky creature lunged out towards them, with its inky hand reaching out as well.

It had two horns on the top of its head, which were stretched out and curved in, and stood around at least eight or nine feet tall.

A white bowtie was placed neatly on its chest, and the creature had a creepy, sinister like grin on its face.

The creature screeched, which imedietly alarmed the two.

Now running for their lives, they screamed, as they tried to run to the exit.

Right when they were almost there, the floor below caved in, and they fell down, still screaming all the way.

* * *

"Ugh.. Darwin? Are you okay?..."

Gumball got off the inky ground, a bit pained by the impact.

"Yeah.."

Darwin got up as well, a bit injured as well.

"What the heck was that thing?.." Gumball asked, with some concern and fear on his face.

"I don't know.. But it kind of looked like that Bendy guy in the posters.." Darwin responded, frightened as well.

"Come on.. Lets just try and get out of here-"

They entered a room, before freezing in their tracks.

A circle with a weird symbol was written on the floor, with two coffins next to it.

"That is not a good sign.."

The two stepped closer, only to quickly stop, as sudden pain entered them.

Images appeared in their heads, showing the creature they just saw, the machine from earlier, and a random wheelchair.

The pain went away, leaving them standing inside the circle.

"What was that?!"

"You saw it too?!"

Gumball sighed.

"Okay.. It looks like it's going to take a while to get out of this dump.. Any ideas in mind?"

Darwin thought for a moment, before shaking his head no in response.

"Well then I guess lets just look around some more.."

Doing what was suggested, they began to enter the madness, which was the studio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well.. Crossover!**

 **Yeah.. I'm making it kind of act out like the game.. But its different I swear!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter! With that said, see you in the next one!**


	2. Hopefully this is the way out!

**Oh, did you REALLY think this was done? Ha ha ha, NO.**

 **No matter HOW weird and impossible this story this, I'm doing it anyway.**

 **I'll just try and make it make sense, okay?**

 **Anyway, here is chapter two with.. well, chapter two.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **(btw sorry it took so long for this to come out)**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oh whoops I forgot to add the breaking the floorboards off the doorway thing. My bad. But I don't feel like reworking this.. Okay read on.**

"I have a really bad feeling about this place..." Gumball said with worry, as he and Darwin traveled through the inky halls.

"Yeah.. But at least we have this to protect us at least.."

"Wait what?"

Gumball looked back at Darwin, noticing him carrying what appeared to be an axe.

"Where did you even get that?"

"I just found it near that creepy circle thing before we left.."

"Now that worries me even more.."

They went further down the halls, still trying to find a way to get out of this terrible, creepy studio.

The two eventually stumbled across another message like the ones from the first floor.

HE WILL SET US FREE.

"What do you think that means?" Darwin asked, a little confused by this.

Gumball shrugged. "I don't know, it just sounds weird."

They noticed other objects near the message, such as a weird cutout of that Bendy character thing, cans of something, candles, and a banjo.

Gumball picked up one of the cans with curiosity.

"Oh. Soup."

"Maybe we should leave that stuff alone.. Who _knows_ how old it is.." Darwin said, a little grossed out.

"Yeah, fair point." Gumball dropped the can back down.

The two then found a tape, looking old as heck.

Darwin pressed a button on it, and the audio played.

(I'm just gonna describe the audio here, cause I don't know what Sammy really says in it.)

In the tape, a man was talking about that Bendy thing, as if it was a god, saying that 'he' would save him. The guy then finishes the tape with 'Can I get an amen?'

Just as it ended, a voice similar to the man echoed. _"I said, can I get an amen?"_

Gumball and Darwin were VERY startled by the sudden voice, glancing around for who said it.

"Okay let's just try to get out of here.." Gumball said, now focused back to leaving this place.

They ended up in an ink flooded hall, which went at least past their torso, probably staining their clothes.

"Geez.. I can barely walk through this.." Gumball tried to lift one foot up, and slowly took a step.

"I know.. It's like we're stuck in glue.." Darwin added, trying to move as well.

The two looked up with fright and surprise, seeing a person passing through carrying one of those cutouts.

"Hey wait! We need help!" Gumball shouted, as they made their way towards the figure.

However by the time they got there, the person was gone, leaving only the cutout behind.

"Dang it.."

"Wait what's that?" Darwin questioned, interrupting his brother's disappointment.

They found a closed gate, with a weird paper floating in the air again, telling them to find three switches.

"Not again.." Gumball muttered, obviously not wanting to dig around again like earlier.

"Wait! Maybe if we find those switches, there might be a way out!" Darwin began searching, finding a switch next to a poster.

The two eventually found the other two switches and went back to the gate.

Seeing a lever, they pulled it, and the gate opened.

But then another paper appeared in the air, reading 'Find a New Exit'.

"Oh.. This is blocked.." Gumball noticed floorboards blocking a section, which could probably lead to the exit.

Before he could react, Darwin lifted the axe up and smashed the boards.

"Since when did you know how to use that thing?.." His brother questioned confused, and a little concerned.

"I just want to get out of here." Darwin replied, as the two entered the section, most notably called the 'Music Department'.

"Oh hey, another tape thing." Gumball pressed the play button.

It was the same man again, who was saying something about an ink machine starting to leak, and that a man named Joey installed a pump to drain it periodically. The switch to activate it was said to be in the man's office.

Once the tape ended, the two went into the flooded stairwell. A new paper appeared, telling them to 'Drain the Stairwell'.

"Wait how do we do that?" Darwin asked.

Seeing a 'power' switch next to him, Gumball turned it. "I guess that's how."

Energy came back to the Music Department room, much to their relief.

But before they could react, weird ink-looking creatures appeared, and began to attack them.

Gumball and Darwin were screaming, as they tried their best to smash the life out of those creatures with the axe.

"What the heck were those things?!" Gumball wiped some of the ink off his hands, pretty terrified at the moment.

A gate opened at the right side of the room, lighting up a letter 'Recording'.

"Well.. Let's get going.." Darwin said, steadying the axe in his grip.

The two went through the gate, which lead them to that man's office, the entrance flooded with ink. A locked closet was at the right side of the room, with a tape in front of the office.

They pressed the play button, and a new voice was heard, saying that they had lost their keys, and that may be at one of the garbage cans located all over the area. The man finished off with 'I'm outta here'.

"Why is there so much stuff to do?!"

"Gumball calm down, we'll get them done."

Doing the task, they were led to a recording studio, complete with a bunch of chairs, an ecram, microphones hanging from the roof, recording booth, and another tape. There was also various instruments downstairs, with a projecting booth, a projector, and again, another tape.

"There's a lot of tape things here.." Gumball once again pressed the play button on the tape in the recording studio. The voice belonged to a woman, who says that she loves working for Joey and feels a real connection with 'Alice Angel', a character from the cartoon. The two then listened to the other one, which the man on it told a story about the music director 'Sammy Lawrence'.

"Oh here's those keys." Darwin held the keys in his fins, examining them.

Once unlocking the closet, the two found more cans of that soup, and ANOTHER tape.

"Ugh.. Can we just skip this one?.." Gumball asked, tired of playing all these old things.

"It might be important." Darwin replied, while playing it.

The guy known as Sammy in the tape, reveals he has a 'sanctuary', and in order to enter, they have to learn his 'favorite song', being a combination of five instruments in the recording studio.

"Gosh darn it more puzzle things!" Gumball cried in frustration.

Darwin sighed. "Come on.. Unless you want to stay here forever.."

Going to the projector, they turned it on, and quickly went downstairs to play the combination requested before time ran out. After several attempts, the gate to the sanctuary finally opened, much to their relief.

Entering the sanctuary, they activated the valve at the bottom of the hall. They groaned, seeing a new paper appear, telling them to 'Find the Second Valve'.

The two exited the hall, and went to what appeared to be an infirmary, or aka a hospital-like place to them. Gumball and Darwin flinched, as a cardboard cutout jumpscared them. Inky creatures like before also began to attack. The two quickly destroyed the creatures again, and noticed a masked figure watching them from upstairs.

A little creeped out, they arrived at the infirmary.

SEVERAL ACTIVATING AND PUZZLE THINGS LATER.

After finally getting everything complete, the two sighed with relief, as they went to the stairwell to finally leave this place.

"This is it Darwin.. We're finally getting out of this dump.." Gumball said, grateful that they could finally go home.

Before they could react however, something struck Gumball and Darwin to the head, knocking them out. _"Sheep, sheep.. It's time for sleep.."_ (I think that's how it goes?)

* * *

"Ughh… What.." Gumball woke up, discovering that he and his brother were tied to a wooden beam.

Darwin woke up as well, confused.

The two then looked up to see the same masked man from earlier speaking to them, sounding like the Sammy guy from the recordings. They didn't really pay attention, but from what they heard, they were getting sacrificed to that Ink Bendy thing.

"Wait we're getting sacrificed?!"

They began to freak out, as the ink man exited the room and started singing a song through speakers. Gumball and Darwin panic more, hearing what was going on between that man and the Ink Bendy, which ended up with the man probably dead.

The two eventually broke out of the rope. Darwin quickly grabbed the axe to kill those creature things again, while Gumball sort of helped out. (mostly acted like a coward)

Gumball and Darwin entered the hall in front of them, breaking the boards blocking the doorway. Much to their dismay, the axe broke at the final board.

"Oh no.." They both said at once. Upon coming closer to a flooded room, the Ink Bendy from before appeared and began to chase them.

"Take right take right!" Gumball shouted, as they ran down the chosen hall. They soon entered a room, the door blocking itself from the demon.

"Can I just say, that I really hate this right now?" Gumball had a scowl on his face.

"Yep.. I feel the same way.." Darwin replied, still catching his breath from running.

The two looked over in front of them, seeing a can of soup roll out when they came closer.

"Um.. Is somebody there?.." Gumball questioned with worry.

A cartoon looking dog came out of the corner, looking like the one from the first floor. The two had looks of surprise.

This was surely interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that was chapter two with.. Chapter two!**

 **This was a lot longer than the last chapter tbh..**

 **Quick disclaimer! I used the Bendy wiki to see what happens in chapter two, so if there's sentences that are similar to that of the ones in the wiki entry, that's why. I'm not copying, I just wanted to make it sound like the actual chapter n' stuff.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think! Was it good? Bad? Weird?**

 **With that said, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
